Blood and Tears
by shulesaddict77
Summary: They needed to find a way to escape. They needed to come up with a plan and fast. Their bodies grew weaker and weaker from day to day. They were running out of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is going to be a hardcore fic and not in a sexy, smutty way. There will be a lot of pain, physical and emotional pain. I will put both of them through a lot in this story. It's gonna be extremely dark and angsty! So, if you have a squeamish soul you might not wanna read this and we'll jump right into it. Just so you know!**

**I'm pretty sure the albums of the group **_Two Steps From Hell_** are going to accompany me throughout this story. These songs just set the exact right mood for writing this hardcore angst. Seriously, the song **Archangel **is just awesome sauce.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I would, though! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

The pain tore through his body as the fangs of the wolf bore deep into the muscles of his thigh, his body automatically jerking back, trying to escape the pain but he almost dislocated his shoulders as the chains around his wrists yanked him back. He was standing in the middle of the room, his hands were bond to a chain hanging down from the ceiling, his feet were chained to the ground in a wide stance.

His shirt had been torn into pieces some time ago, his leather pants were hanging in shreds from his hips, his feet were bare, the ice-cold ground had turned them half-numb hours ago. He'd completely lost track of time, he didn't know how long they were torturing him, he didn't know how long they would continue to torture him.

His breathing was erratic, his mind fuzzy, cold sweat ran down his body and his throat was raw from screaming. Then the teeth of the wolf dug into his flesh again and he arched his back, waves of pain shaking his body, another scream ripping through his throat as the wolf almost completely bit through his thigh.

His vision blurred but before he lost consciousness one of his tormentors stepped beside him and put his hand on his thigh, a strange black and orange shimmering light rushing out of his hand and he could feel the wound closing, the sharp pain subsiding into a dull throb.

They were torturing him for hours now. Healing most of the wounds almost immediately again with some kind of dark magic, leaving some wounds half-healed, never relieving him completely from the pain.

He lifted his head tiredly, watching the dark figures that walked through the room. They weren't human, at least not entirely. They looked human for most parts. Their hands were definitely human, though they were eerily pale but something was off with their faces and as one of the creatures turned its head a flicker of light streamed over its face and Killian sucked in a breath. The irises of its eyes were coal-black, the pupils bright red. Its cheeks were hollowed, making it look almost skeletal.

He could hear the strange clicking sounds these creatures obviously used to communicate and his head fell back on his chest, the effort to hold it up too much in his weakened state. Every cell in his body was screaming with pain, in some parts it was only a slight humming, in other parts where they hadn't healed the wounds he could feel his skin burning, the wounds pounding in the rhythm of his heartbeat.

All of a sudden an inhuman cry echoed through the room and it took him a second to realize that it was his own voice, his brain apparently trying to disconnect itself from his body but failing as another agonizing pain ripped through his body. His tormentor was shoving a metal pipe deeper into his thigh, turning it around and Killian could feel small spikes tearing his flesh open.

He had no idea what these creatures wanted from them. They hadn't even tried to communicate and all his hope faded away as he remembered through the throbbing waves of pain the whispers he'd heard during his journeys. The whispers about creatures who fed of pain, who healed their victims over and over again, having perfected their torture methods over centuries that now their victims seldom died.

His eyes fluttered open and he could feel dull shock swiping over him. Was he doomed to spend a lifetime in everlasting pain?

Suddenly the creature closed in on him and pressed a hand against his forehead and it felt as if it pressed a red-hot knife on his brain. Memories overflowing him, pictures flickering over his closed eye lids. It was manipulating his brain, inflicting a much worse kind of torture as Milah's face popped up in his brain.

He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to end it but he couldn't open them, no matter how hard he tried. A whimper escaped his throat as Milah was smiling at him before her face suddenly changed in an expression of surprise and shock, the expression she'd worn after Rumpelstiltskin had ripped her heart out. Killian wanted to turn his head away but the hand on his forehead was keeping him frozen in his place, his tormentor letting him relive Milah's death over and over again until he screamed for mercy, his heart aching with the loss of his love.

The hand shifted on his forehead and suddenly a blond woman appeared in front of his eyes. Blue-green eyes looking at him scrutinizingly and then her screams filled his head, pictures of her jerking away from the hot iron one of the creatures pressed against her stomach searing through him before the hand was suddenly gone and the pictures faded away.

"Noooo!" Killian struggled against his restraints, ripping at the chains until his wrists and ankles started bleeding, his voice breaking as he screamed. "Noooo! Emma!"

He didn't even realize that he'd started crying. Tears were streaming over his face as the torment of the last few hours was just overwhelming him. He didn't care what they were doing to him, he didn't care if he would die. But he cared about Emma. She had family, family she needed to get back to. He had no one. It wouldn't matter when he wouldn't come back. But she had loved ones at home. Parents who she'd just found, a son who needed her. He had to get her out of here alive. Somehow he needed to save her.

Apparently his tormentors had decided that they'd tortured him enough for one day as he felt the cuffs around his wrists loosen and he fell to the ground. But they just yanked him up again, dragging him over the ground and out of the room, opening the door at the end of the floor and throwing him in.

He couldn't move for several minutes, his brain occupied with dealing with the pain that rolled over his body but he knew he needed to find Emma. He needed to see if she was still alive. Slowly he pressed his hand against the ground, pushing himself carefully up, balancing his weight on his stump.

Looking into the darkness, he could detect a figure laying at the other end of the room, her blond hair clearly visible against the dark concrete she was lying on. Groaning softly, he started to crawl over to her, using his stump to push himself forward, every inch he came closer to her shooting an agony of pain through his body but he kept moving, gritting his teeth, his eyes focused on her.

But after several feet he had to stop, his body shaking so vehemently that he could hardly keep himself up, his breath ragged and labored. Slowly he moved himself forward inch for inch, having to pause every few seconds. She was almost in his reach and he skimmed his eyes over her body, trying to determine how severe her injuries were.

He could hardly recognize her face, her whole body was covered with dried blood and he couldn't determine which wounds were healed and which not. He wanted to touch her, wanted to make sure that she was still breathing. But his body refused to cooperate any longer, crashing into the ground and he couldn't find the strength in him to get up on his elbows again. The only thing he could manage was pulling his arm out from underneath his body and stretching it out, reaching for her hand.

"Emma." He whispered, his hand coming closer to hers but as he reached her fingertips he had to pause. The blackness of unconsciousness was pulling at him and even though he tried to fight it he lost the battle and his eyes fluttered close, his last whispered words hanging in the air between them. "Why did you follow me?"

* * *

**I know it's a little on the short side but it's only the prologue. It wouldn't give me any rest until it was written. But now I really have to force myself to take a break from writing for a few days because I fried my 'writing brain' with all this angst and I need some time to recover. But I'll be back! :-)**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been forever since I updated this story but this chapter refused to cooperate. It just didn't want to come out the way I wanted it to and I got stuck quite a few times. But I was finally able to finish it. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy! :-) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_48 hours earlier_

"Where is he?" His voice slashed through the air, making her stop dead in her tracks.

She'd come to the woods to clear her head and somehow she wasn't even the slightest surprised that he'd found her. She'd known he would find his way back to Storybrooke eventually. She'd known he would seek her out and confront her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, turning around to him and piercing him with a cold stare.

"What I'm doing here? You stole my ship, princess. Remember? You knocked me out and tied me to a radiator." Killian replied, closing the gap between them, invading her personal space, his voice suddenly turning low as he continued. "Someone needs to teach you some manners, love. I offer my services if you want to visit the darker places with me."

"Would you stop turning everything into a sexual innuendo for once?" Emma said exasperatedly. "It's unnerving."

"Does it make you uncomfortable to think of you and me and a pair of hand cuffs?" Killian asked, his voice taking on a seductive tone, making her body stiffen in response. "I can think of a lot of wicked things I could do to you with my hand and hook if you would be at my mercy. And believe me, Swan. You would enjoy it."

"You mean your special attachment?" Emma questioned, not able to keep herself from responding to his slightly offensive flirtation.

"You have no idea what my special attachment can do to you."

"Are we talking about your hook now?" Emma said quietly, trying to mash down the arousal that washed over her.

"No, we are not talking about my hook." Killian told her, his voice a husky whisper. "We are talking about the other attachment. Though this certain attachment can be as deathly."

"You are one cocky bastard."

"Do you wanna see for yourself?" Killian asked challengingly.

"Not a chance in hell." Emma replied, stepping away from him before she would threw all common sense into the wind and just take him up on his offer. "Keep your attachments to yourself. All of them."

"Fine. You don't know what you are missing out on."

"Oh, I know." Emma said softly, taking in a sharp breath as she realized she had said it out loud instead of only thinking it.

"What?" Killian swirled around, a smug grin tilting up his mouth. "Did you just admit that you're at least dallying with the idea to have your way with me?"

"No." Emma stated vehemently.

"Don't lie to me, Swan. What's the point anyway? I can read you like a book."

"I don't want you, Hook."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying. I ..."

"Here you are? I was searching for you." Emma actually jerked back as the voice interrupting them changed Hook's whole demeanor in a blink of an eye. The playfulness that had crossed his eyes just a second ago was completely gone now replaced by a cold blue stare that chilled her to her bones.

His hand went to his sword, ready to pull it out. The flirtatious Killian Jones had vanished in one heartbeat, leaving only the revenge seeking villain. But Emma had seen it. The brief flash of hurt clouding his eyes before he'd slipped into his dark persona, the hurt that seemed to be as fresh as it had been three hundred years ago, the loss he still felt about losing the woman he loved and Emma wondered how it would feel to be loved by someone so deeply.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Killian said with an ice-cold voice, turning around to his enemy, walking slowly towards him. "Nice of you to join us. Now I can finish what I've started."

"I've told Mrs. Swan here that every second I'm away from Storybrooke is a second I can't kill you. I have to admit it was nice playing with you but it's enough. I'm done with you."

Swirling his hand in a swift movement a magic bean suddenly appeared in his hand and he threw it towards Hook, the pirate didn't even have enough time to comprehend what was happening as the portal opened under his feet and sucked him in.

"Hook!" Emma cried and without giving it another thought she ran towards the portal and jumped after him and as the green whirls were enveloping her she wondered why she'd jumped after him of all people. But it was too late for regrets. She couldn't go back now. She'd made a choice and now she had to live with the consequences.

She was hitting the ground hard, the impact knocking the breath out of her and she needed a few seconds before she could pull her hands underneath her body and push herself up from the ground.

She barely had the time to straighten herself before he snapped at her. "Are you insane? Why did you jump after me? I have no clue where we are."

"I don't know." Emma replied harshly.

Because she really didn't know, though the devil on her shoulder was telling her that she damn well knew why she'd jumped after him. Because he'd touched something deep inside of her. Because he'd been the first man in years who made her doubt if shutting every emotions out was the best way to live her life.

"Gods, Swan. You should have stayed on the other side."

"I didn't think." She snapped back, annoyed by his accusations.

"Clearly."

"Oh my God!" Emma had to stumble towards a tree, leaning heavily against it as she realized the magnitude of her actions. "Henry!"

"A little late to think of him, love." Killian replied dryly.

"I need to find a way back." Emma almost yelled at him, grabbing the lapel of his coat and jerking him towards her, utter desperation surging through her. "We need to get out of here."

"I told you I have no bloody idea where we are." Killian stated, wrapping his hand around hers, pulling them gently away from his coat. "I don't know how to get back or if it's even possible."

"Hook?"

"What?" He spoke, expecting another tirade from her but when she didn't say anything he lifted his gaze to her, the expression on her face making him dread what she would say next.

"We've got company." She whispered, looking over his shoulder and Killian turned around slowly, a chill running through his body as his gaze fell on the dark shadows emerging out of the woods.

"Hook, what are these things?"

"I have no idea."

"They look like dementors."

"Like what?"

"Not important." Emma replied and suddenly her breath quickened the exact moment he felt a strange sensation coursing through his body. "Hook, what is happening?"

"I think they are exuding some kind of sleeping curse." Killian said, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. "Can you see the twirls?"

"Shouldn't we do something against it?"

"I can't do any magic, love." Killian replied, his words already slurring slightly as the curse began to have its desired effect. "Besides we are clearly outnumbered here. You might be a tough lass and I'm a pirate but there are about twenty of these things. There is no chance in hell we are gonna win this fight."

"But ..." Emma started to speak but her voice refused to cooperate any further and her limbs went weak, her body slumping to the ground as she got sucked into the blackness of unconsciousness.

~K&E~

_Present_

Emma drifted slowly to the surface, her body aching, pain surging through her, making it almost impossible for her to open her eyes. It felt like an eternity until she was able to open them and it took her a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the darkness surrounding her and her gaze fell on the figure lying on the ground beside her.

"Hook?"

His whole body was covered in blood and Emma shifted to reach him but the pain ripped through her as she tried to move and she groaned loudly, pressing her hand against her side, her breath coming out in shallow bursts as she tried to stay conscious.

As the pain subsided to a bearable level she pushed herself up on her knees slowly, crawling the few feet towards him and rolling him gently on his back, a startled sob escaped her. She knew she probably didn't look any better but looking down at his battered body made her realize how fucked up the situation was they were in.

"Oh my God, Hook!"

Black spots appeared at the corner of her eyes and she knew she would pass out again any second. She lowered herself slowly back to the ground beside him and as her vision began to swim she lifted her hand, putting her trembling fingers on his pulse at his wrist, needing to reassure herself that he was still alive and as she could feel the steady thumping under her fingers, she gave in to the darkness pulling at her and her eyes drifted shut as she let the unconsciousness overwhelm her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This is a cruel chapter. Really cruel. Torture wise! So if there is anyone left who can't take it you should better turn around now!**

**It was hard to write and I think it's even harder to read since you don't know what comes next. This is the darkest fic I've ever written and it's going to stay dark and angsty for a little longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Emma came back to consciousness slowly, her eyes fluttering open and there was a blissful second when she didn't know where she was before she registered the pain again and groaned loudly. The moment she remembered where she was her eyes shot to the place beside her, expecting to see Hook but he wasn't there.

"Hook?" She whispered, licking over her dry lips, hissing when her tongue wiped over the cracks covering her mouth and pushing herself up, she gritted her teeth as the pain ripped through her but she pressed his name out, louder than the last time. "Hook?"

"I'm here." His soft voice came from behind her and with some effort she turned around, seeing him sitting against the wall.

Pushing herself up even further, she got up on her knees but she wasn't able to get her body to cooperate so that she could actually stand up. Everything hurt. So she just crawled over to him, grunting when she slumped against the wall beside him.

"Easy, lass." Killian said, turning his head slowly. "How are you? How bad is the pain?"

"Bad." Emma said in a clipped tone, her eyes wandering down his body. "But you don't look good either."

"I manage. I'm used to pain."

"Three hundred years of experience?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Do you have any idea what we are dealing with here?" Emma asked quietly.

"You mean, since I'm a pirate I should know what these creatures are?"

"This is not the time for jokes, Hook."

"I know." Killian replied softly. "It's just a reflex. Makes it easier."

"Easier?"

"We are in some major shit here, Swan. And right now I've no clue how we could get out of it. But to get back to your question ... I think I've heard of these creatures before. I think this realm is kind of a prison. King George, the one who gave your parents so much trouble, is using this to get rid of his worst enemies. Your father can be glad that he didn't get send here."

"So, Gold sent you here to make you suffer?"

"He sent me here to die, Swan. He didn't expect me to survive this. But he wanted me to go through hell before death would finally relieve me of all the pain."

"We need to get out of here. I need to get back."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I racked my brain since the moment I woke up but I couldn't come up with any escape plan, maybe if you and I ..."

Killian was cut off when the door slammed open and four of the creatures entered the room and even though his body protested against any movement, he scrambled forward, putting his body in front of Emma.

"Take me!" Killian croaked out, not sure if they even understood what he was saying. "Leave her alone. Take me."

But they didn't pay him any attention as they yanked both of them off the ground and his body was just too weak to fight them as they led them towards the room in which they had tortured him the last time. They pushed him towards the wall, fastening cuffs around his ankles and wrists. The cuffs on his ankles were chained to the wall while the cuffs on his wrists were connected to short shackles that would give him a short range to move.

His eyes shot to Emma who was pushed to the middle of the room, her arms yanked upwards as they clicked the cuffs hanging from the ceiling shut around her wrists, pulling her legs apart to put them into the cuffs on the ground.

He actually jerked back as he saw one of the creatures stepping closer with a barbed wire in his hands. Two pair of hands were reaching for his shoulders and were bending him forward while the creature started to wrap the barbed wire around his chest. He already felt the spikes digging into his flesh and then the creature fastened the end of the wire around a hook in the wall behind his back, forcing him to stand in an awkward angle to the wall so that the wire didn't cut through his skin more than it already did.

He was already stealing himself for their next move, preparing himself for the pain they would inflict on him but they just turned around and walked away. His surprise only lasted a second as he realized they all gathered around Emma and he leaned forward, completely forgetting the wire around his chest, not able to suppress the groan that slipped over his lips as the spikes bore into his skin.

Leaning back slightly to relieve the pressure of the spikes his eyes searched hers, seeing the flash of fear flitting over her face as one of the creatures reached for a poker that was sticking in a pot full of red coals and it pulled the poker out, the tip glowing bright red as it turned around and stepped towards Emma.

Killian could see her trying to jerk back as she tried to avoid that the hot iron made contact with her skin but of course the chains kept her in place and the smell of burning flesh hit him only a second after her cry echoed through the room as the iron was pressed against her stomach and seeing her in pain made him forget everything and he leaned away from the wall again, wanting to reach out to her without giving his chains one thought.

He couldn't hold back the cry of pain as the wire cut open his flesh, the helplessness of his situation hurting him almost as much as the physical pain. He needed to help Emma. Somehow he needed to find a way to distract them from her and made them torture him.

"Hook, please." Emma whispered, her green eyes full of pain, cutting through his heart, making him yank at his chains again. "Don't fight it. They won't stop. You know it. I can't ... I can't watch you hurt yourself. Please!"

"Emma, I can't let them hurt you." Killian replied, rattling at his chains again. "I ... I need to do something. I need to stop them."

"But you can't."

"There has to be a way." Killian said, shouting at the creatures. "Take me! You can do whatever you want with me."

"Killian!" Emma yelled, his given name making his head snap around to her. "I need you to stop fighting."

He willed himself to relax and he nodded slightly, realizing how important it was for her that he stopped struggling against his restraints. He knew no matter how much it pained him that he couldn't help her, he was not able to do anything. But when they reached for the poker again his whole body stiffened and he wanted to turn his head away. He wasn't sure if he could watch her suffer without reacting but he couldn't move as he saw the glowing end of the poker getting closer and closer to her skin again.

"Nooooo!" For a second he could hold himself back, trying to keep his promise to her to not fight but when the hot iron was pressed against her skin again and he heard the cries of pain she wasn't able to hold back, he leaned forward not caring that the barbed wire around his chest dug into his skin, ignoring the rivulets of blood running over his chest and down his stomach as he tried to free himself, knowing that he hadn't even the slightest chance but he couldn't keep himself from trying. "Noooo! Emma!"

His throat burned as he screamed until his voice gave up and all that came out was a hoarse croak, the words no longer recognizable but he welcomed the pain that seared through his body as he still struggled against the chains holding him back, as he leaned forward even more, the barbed wire almost disappearing in his flesh, the only thing that was keeping him upright being the hot fury surging through his body.

Emma could hear his voice through all the pain and hearing his futile attempts to help her hurt almost as much as the hot iron the creatures were pressing over and over again against her body. She wanted to curl into a ball, wanted the pain to just stop but most of all she wanted to keep herself from crying, wanted to make it easier for him. But the pain was just too much, tearing through her, the cries unavoidable as she shouted her pain out into the room, welcoming the darkness as she finally passed out.

~K&E~

This time she remembered immediately where she was, her body aching and screaming, her head pounding. But her first thought was Hook. Where was he? Was he okay?

Swirling around she almost threw up as the movement made her head spin and she needed to take some deep breaths before she was able to open her eyes again. He was sitting a few feet away with his arms wrapped around his knees, his face leaning against his legs.

It seemed to take forever to reach him as she crawled once again over the floor but finally she was beside him, reaching out a shaking hand to grip his arm and he jerked up, surprised by her touch and the look in his eyes made her stomach clench. He was on the end of his rope and she understood that seeing her getting tortured was probably a lot worse than receiving the torture himself but she needed him. They needed to work together to find a way out of here.

"I'm still alive." Emma cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "We're still alive. We have to find a way out of here. We just have to. We are not gonna die in here. Do you hear me?"

"They are gonna torture us until we die." Killian replied, his voice completely void of any emotion.

"Killian!" Emma grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I need you. We can't give up."

His eyes locked with hers and she could see the moment he pulled himself together, apparently collecting the last remnants of strength he had left as he straightened slightly, his hand reaching for hers, squeezing it slightly.

"Okay. We won't give up. Let's find a way out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma didn't know if it was day or night or how many days had gone by since she'd jumped after Killian through the portal. She'd completely lost track of time. It felt as if they were held captive for months but Killian had assured her it had just been six days.

So far they weren't any closer to finding a way out of this dungeon. They had no weapons, their bodies grew weaker and weaker with every passing day and they were clearly outnumbered. She had tried to awaken her magic but no matter how hard she concentrated it didn't work. But without her magic they wouldn't have the slightest chance against these monsters.

She tried desperately to hold onto her hope because she couldn't give up. She just couldn't. She needed to get back to Henry. But it was getting harder and harder to not lose hope. She had the mind of a warrior but everyone had a breaking point and she feared hers was nearer than she would wish. It wasn't even the physical torture that was pushing her closer and closer to the edge, it was the psychological one. She could deal with her own pain but hearing him in pain was ripping her heart apart.

The day after they had tortured her in front of Killian, they had come to get him alone and dragged him away. She had wrapped her arms around her body, digging her nails into her skin. She could imagine what they would do to him and alone thinking about it had made her whole body stiffen. But suddenly she had heard a clicking noise and she could hear a weird sound coming from every corner of the room. It had been a strange whipping sound, followed by a loud groan echoing through the room and she'd realized with horror that they had been letting her hear how they were torturing him.

She had crawled into a ball on the ground, tears clogging up her throat until she couldn't hold the sobs back any longer as she listened to the sounds reverberating through the room, flinching every time she heard the whip connecting with his body.

They never tortured them simultaneously again but they always let the other hear what they were doing. They had both tried. Tried to make no sound, knowing that the other could hear every single groan, every cry of pain. But they were never able to keep quiet, the pain being just too much.

Until she almost reached her breaking point when they threw him back into the cell one day. He stumbled to the ground, crying out with pain as he hit the concrete and Emma stared with horror at the pipe that was sticking out of his back.

He pushed himself up on one arm, searching her gaze, his eyes wide with shock, his voice only a hoarse whisper as he croaked out. "Emma, I need your help. I need you to pull it out."

"I can't do that." Emma replied, backing away from him. "Rule number one. Don't touch it. It might seal arteries. Arteries that would bleed profusely the moment you'll remove it."

"I'm not ..." Killian paused, gulping in some harsh breaths before his eyes found hers again. "I'm not gonna bleed out. I can feel their magic or voodoo or whatever the hell it is they are using to heal our wounds. It's already working. But it can't heal the wound as long as the pipe is still in me."

"You sure?" Emma asked, the thought of being all alone with these creatures horrifying her.

"You might even enjoy it. You know, make me hurt." Killian replied, trying to shoot her a cocky grin as he continued. "Like back in the hospital. Remember?"

"That's not funny, Hook."

"Emma, I can't do it by myself."

"Okay." Emma stepped closer, kneeling down beside him, wrapping her hands around the metal.

Killian gritted his teeth, waiting for the inevitable pain but the seconds ticked by without Emma making a move and he heard her soft whisper as her hands fell from the pipe. "I can't."

"Emma, you have to!" Killian snapped, swiveling his head around, regretting his harsh tone instantly as he saw her eerily pale face. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that was their plan all along. Psychological torture. I won't be able to keep quiet, Emma. There are spikes at the end of the pipe and you are going to have to tear them through my flesh to get it out. But there is no other way. I know you can do it."

His confident tone made her shoulders straighten and she gave him a curt nod, her fingers tightening around the pipe and closing her eyes for a second she began to pull, flinching as she heard his sharp intake of breath. But she kept moving, drawing it out inch by inch, trying to ignore his groans until one of his groans turned into a scream, freezing her in place.

"Keep going!" Killian burst out between shallow gasps. "Gods, Emma. Keep going!"

And she continued to pull, her whole body trembling as he cried out in pain, his agony making her almost stop but she just closed her eyes and kept going, relief washing over her as he finally passed out. The moment the pipe left his body she could see how the wound already started to close up again, the magic of the creatures obviously working.

"Killian?" She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around with some effort, placing his head on her legs, her hand flying to his throat searching frantically for his pulse and she relaxed slightly as she finally found it and felt it thumping steadily under her fingers.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." She whispered, brushing her fingers over his face, outlining his brows, his lips.

Her fingers kept moving and she didn't question what she was doing as she trailed her fingers over his scruff, caressing his cheek, waiting for him to recover consciousness. It seemed like hours before she felt him moving, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hey, beautiful." Killian rasped.

"Welcome back, pirate! I was worried for a second." Emma replied quietly.

Her fingers were still caressing his cheek and he reached up, closing his own fingers around hers and a jolt of electricity surged through their bodies, a blue light shooting out of Emma's hand, making them jerk back.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Killian asked, staring bewildered at her hand before his mind caught up and he realized what he'd just seen. "Try again."

Emma concentrated everything on her hand, trying to force her magic to the surface but nothing happened. She had no idea what had just happened. She had touched him before. But his touch had never elicited such a reaction. Something had changed but she didn't know what exactly.

"It seems to only work when I draw power from you." Emma said hesitantly. "I could feel it. Something passed from you to me."

"Did something like this happen before?"

"No. Never."

They stared into each other's eyes, still shocked about what had just happened, both trying to come up with an explanation. Killian tried to remember what he had felt the moment he closed his hand around hers and sudden realization hit him. It was only working when they both had completely their guard down. No barriers, no walls. They needed to let each other in. Complete trust.

"Trust." Both whispered simultaneously as they came to the same conclusion at the exact same moment.

"And the circle is complete." Killian said softly, a small smile tilting up his mouth. "What's the verdict this time?"

"What verdict?"

"Are you able to trust me?" Killian asked softly, stretching out his hand, the situation so similar to the scene at the top of the beanstalk but this time Emma didn't hesitate and she curled her hand around his, their eyes locking and a second later blue streams shot out of their entwined hands, encircling them, a hot surge of power jumping from him to her, filling her with strength.

She could feel the magic thumping deep inside of her but suddenly the blue light flared and she could feel his fingers slacken around her wrist. She looked at him closer, seeing the stiffness around his mouth, feeling the power flicker and she jerked back her hand, severing their connection.

"Sorry! I took too much."

"It's okay. Just give me a second. I feel a little empty right now."

"I need to work on controlling how much power I draw from you."

"This could work, Emma." Killian straightened, his voice taking on an excited note. "We might find a way out of here. We might survive this."

"I know." Emma replied, a grin spreading out over her face. "When we work together we might be able to beat them."

"Partners?"

"Partners."

As she slipped her hand into his the blue light erupted immediately out of her hand but this time golden streaks were interwoven into the blue swirls and Emma wondered if it might be that their auras, as insane as this might sound, were trying to connect.

There had always been a connection between them, deep down she had felt it, right from the beginning. It seemed utterly ridiculous to even think it. But it felt as if his fingers were reaching out and were touching her soul. She had never believed in magic before she'd met her son. She had stopped believing that she could open herself up to someone ever again.

But what if she had found her soul mate? What if she had found the one person who could make her complete?

Killian stared with wonder down at their entwined hands. He couldn't grasp what was happening. He'd never seen anything like this before. People had threatened to rip his heart out with magic but this felt completely different. He could feel her reaching out for him. The blue light swirling up his arm, slithering through his veins, searching for his heart and as the light reached the middle of his chest it felt as if her fingers were stroking over it, as if the contact healed the broken part of his heart, the part that had shattered when Milah was dying in his arms.

Sucking in a breath, he almost wanted to jerk away, to push her back, overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings rushing through him but then he looked up into her eyes and stayed, leaning even further towards her. His fingers tightened around her wrist and he watched fascinated as the golden streaks were dancing up her arm. They seemed to be an extension of his fingers as if they wanted to reach for her heart, as if they wanted to touch her the way she was touching him and then he was there, touching something deep inside of her. He didn't know how it was possible but it felt as if he was touching her soul.

The feeling was knocking the breath out of him but he didn't sever the connection, his eyes shooting up to hers and he saw the same emotions that were coursing through his body swirling in the green depths of her eyes.

In this exact moment they knew. There was no denial. No turning back. They just knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They didn't talk about it. They didn't say it out loud. Something had changed. The connection they'd always felt, pulling them toward each other, had deepened. But this was not the time to talk about it. They needed to get out of here. Talking about their feelings had to wait.

They practiced as often as they could, balancing both their powers out wasn't as easy as it first had looked like. She still sometimes drew too much, making him gasp, his face becoming eerily pale. One time he even lost consciousness and for a few seconds, as she searched for his pulse, she'd feared she had killed him.

She had been careful afterwards until Killian snapped at her that they wouldn't get anywhere when she was trying to spare his body from any harm. She didn't say it out loud. But she was scared. Scared to lose him.

He was asking too much from his body. It wasn't only her magic that took a toll on him, he also shielded her. It might be subtle but she still knew what he was doing. She saw how he shifted his body to block hers every time when their tormentors entered the room. He didn't shout at them. He didn't demand from them to take him but being the first in their reach they often took him instead of her.

She had tried to reason with him, telling him that he couldn't expect his body to take more. That he would collapse sooner than later. But he didn't want to listen.

"I'm okay, Emma." He hissed, his arm clenched around his middle, his jaw set firm in pain. "You are the one with magic. I'm only a source of power for you. You need to be strong."

His face was hollowed, the flesh stretched over bones, his hair was filthy, a long beard covering his face. He looked as if he would break any second and Emma's hand was shaking as she lifted it to press it against his chest, directly above his heart, her voice turning hoarse as she whispered. "You won't be of any help to me when you're dead."

"Shut up, Swan. I won't die." Killian growled but as he saw the concerned look in her eyes, his features softened and he shifted back, leaning against the wall, his hand coming up to cover hers, a small smile curving up his lips as he spoke. "I need to protect you in every way I can and I will."

Emma had stopped a few days ago to question her need to touch him whenever she could. The weeks with him had erased all walls. She wasn't hiding anymore. She had no strength left to fight her feelings for him. So she didn't hesitate, didn't hold herself back as she raised her other hand to his face, her fingers brushing over his beard, returning his smile as she asked in a slightly teasing tone. "Being a gentleman again?"

Her heart stuttered in her chest as his smile widened, his teeth flashing up between the dark hair of his beard, a low growl rumpling out of his mouth and it took her a second to realize that he was actually chuckling. "I'm always a gentleman."

She was grinning back at him now as they both remembered the last time they had this particular conversation. It seemed a life time ago. Back when she didn't trust him at all and now they were here and despite the horrible situation they were in Emma felt a warm and fuzzy feeling enclosing her heart.

She didn't know what this was between Killian and her. She didn't want to put a name on it. But there was something between them and she wanted to explore this connection. She wanted to have a chance to get to know him better. So they needed to get back to Storybrooke because the man in front of her might be the key to her happiness. He might be the man who she could trust with her heart and she would not give up the chance to find love again. She needed to get them both back to safety.

~K&E~

Killian was pushing her, demanding from her to take as much as she could from him. He knew they were running out of time. The day would come when their tormentors would take it too far and one of them wouldn't survive the torture.

It took two weeks until she was able to balance the powers between them and could focus everything on her hand. She could feel the magic prickling over her fingers and deep down she knew they were ready. She could focus enough power to shoot fire balls towards their enemies, giving them the opportunity to get the hell out of this dungeon.

"Emma?"

She immediately turned her face to him, pulling her hand back. Did she draw too much power from him again? She had been so sure she had it under control now.

"Yes?" She replied quietly, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Maybe they were not ready.

"What happens when we are getting out of here?"

His question surprised her since she had expected him to tell her that she still needed practice. "What do you mean?"

"Your magic might get us out of the dungeon but where should we go? We can't run from them forever."

"You have a plan."

"I wouldn't call it an actual plan. It's just an idea. Something we should consider." Killian shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze, his thumb brushing absentmindedly over the back of her hand and she wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

"What is it?"

"We need a portal, Emma. It's the only way to get back to Storybrooke."

"But we don't have a magic bean to create one."

"We might not need one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Taking power from me has its limits."

"I know." Emma nodded, tightening her fingers around his.

"But there is a way to give you access to more."

"How?" Emma whispered, fearing from the expression on his face that she might not like it.

"It won't be easy, Emma." Killian told her, his fingers slipping out of her grasp as he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, his eyes turning gentle and his voice taking on a soft tone as he added. "You have to let me in."

"In?" Emma asked baffled, reaching for his hand and pulling it down. She couldn't think straight when he was caressing her skin. "What do you mean with in?"

"We need to melt our minds."

"You are kidding!" Emma gasped, letting out a surprised chuckle. But the expression on his face didn't change and the laughter got stuck in her throat. She needed to gulp hard twice to even be able to get any words out. "You mean like in Star Trek? I'm not a fucking Vulcan!"

"What is Star Trek? And who are Vulcans?"

"Never mind."

"I've seen it once."

"I don't know if I can, Killian."

"Will you try?"

Her gaze found his and she looked at him for minutes, searching his eyes. Alone the thought to meld minds with him made her body revolt. Just a year ago she didn't even let anyone see the real Emma and now he asked her to give him the ultimate trust. She was not sure if she was ready but she saw no other way. He was right. They needed a portal and they should at least try to see if his plan could work.

"Love?" The endearment coming from his lips brought her back out of her reveries and she could only stare at him as he stood up and pulled her up with him, turning her around so that her back was facing him. His hand went up to her shoulders, his fingers digging gently into the tense muscles at the base of her neck, his voice feeling like a caress as he spoke. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me."

And in that moment, as he was standing behind her, his hand trying to knead the tension out of her as if they had all the time in the world she suddenly realized that she already trusted him. With all her heart. With body and soul. They were no walls left. He was already in and she knew it was their only chance to get back to Henry, to her parents. And she nodded.

"Close your eyes."

She stiffened when she felt his arms slipping around her waist but she willed herself to relax into his embrace. Inhaling deeply she held her breath for a second before she exhaled it loudly, trying to open up her mind, even though she had no idea how someone was supposed to open up their mind. She concentrated all her thoughts on him, let her body feel the closeness of his as he pressed against her. She slowed down her breathing deliberately, banishing every other thought out of her brain. She could feel the heat his skin was radiating and she soaked it up, something in her began to shift, she could feel him coming closer even though he was already standing as close as he could. It took her a second to realize that it wasn't his body that came closer but his mind.

_Hey!_

She could hear him in her brain and a smile tugged at the corner of her lip. She had expected to be at least annoyed about his presence inside of her but it actually felt good. As if her mind and body welcomed him with open arms.

_Lay your hands on my arms._

She could feel him everywhere as if he had actually slipped his whole mind into her. She didn't know how it really worked, if he really was completely in her and his body was only an empty shell now.

_Even without my incredible mind in it my body is still incredible on its own._

She let out a surprised chuckle. Of course he could read her thoughts. She might be able to shield them if she had more practice. But for now she should be careful what she was thinking about.

_It's beautiful in here, Emma!_

_You won't charm my pants off, Killian. So stop trying._

_Mind sex? I haven't tried that before. Should be interesting._

Ignoring his comment, she concentrated on the power inside her, realizing that it was indeed stronger than she had felt it ever before. Apparently he could feel it too. His arms tightened around her, his presence inside of her growing even more.

_Give it a shot, love._

Emma took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the power rush through her body, enveloping it and then she opened her eyes and lifted her hands from his arms, lightnings shooting out of her fingers as she stretched them out in front of her, the light crackling from her fingers down to the ground and when it hit the concrete a green dot appeared on the gray surface, growing bigger and bigger until it was as big as a watermelon.

They created a portal.

She could feel him pulling back and even though she wanted to widen the portal and jump right into it, she knew she had to listen to him. It was the first time. His body was probably stretched to its limits.

It felt like a rubber band snapped inside of her as he drew his mind back into his own body and sudden emptiness slammed into her. She hadn't realized it when he was in her but now that he was gone she missed his presence. She couldn't explain it but the moment he stepped into her mind he had felt complete. As if he was the missing piece that complemented her whole being.

"It worked." Emma turned around in his arms, staring up at him, shock and surprise written all over her face.

A grin spread out on his face and he hauled her into his arms, swirling her around and for a second she forgot their surroundings, throwing her head back and laughing out loud. But it just lasted for a few seconds before he put her back on her feet, his features turning serious again.

"Emma, you have to focus all your thoughts on the people who you want to get back to. It should work. They are gonna pull you through."

"And who is gonna pull you through?"

"You." Killian said softly, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his mouth to brush his lips over her knuckles. "Let's go home, Emma."

She almost burst into tears, her emotions nearly suffocating her. "Killian, I ..."

"No! I don't want to hear it." His finger pressed against her lips, shutting her up and she tilted her head, her lips skimming over the palm of his hand and she closed her eyes for a second, wishing that they would have the time to talk about everything.

"We are gonna make it." Killian's voice pulled her back into reality and she opened her eyes again, lifting her gaze to met his and he surprised her completely as he suddenly pulled her into his arms, her face pressing into the hot skin of his chest, feeling his lips against her hair as he whispered. "Don't tell me something you will regret when we come out on the other side, alive and well.

"But I want you to know ..." She mumbled against his skin but he interrupted her.

"I know, Emma." He said softly, brushing his lips over her forehead before he stepped back. "Let's do it."

"Okay."

~K&E~

The jump rattled her down to the bones. She felt as if she would get ripped apart, as if her body would split in half any second. It had never felt like this before. But maybe it was different since they had created the portal themselves and not a magic bean.

Remembering Killian's words, she concentrated all thoughts on Henry and her parents, feeling the sudden pull as if something from the other side called out to her. She could feel his arms around her slacken and she grabbed at them desperately, letting her thoughts wander to him for just a second.

_Killian! Don't leave me! I need you!_

And then she hit the ground hard, her breath getting knocked out of her and she pulled her hands under her body, pushing herself up with some effort, the need to know where they were giving her the necessary strength. Her eyes fell on the clock tower and a relieved breath whooshed out of her.

They did it. They were back. They were home.

She didn't even get the chance to really let the relief settle in because suddenly people were running towards her, screams piercing through the air and she was almost tackled to the ground as Henry scrambled down beside her, wrapping his arms firmly around her.

"Mom! You're back."

Her arms tightened automatically around him, almost crashing him against her chest. She was back.

Her eyes searched over the crowd, as she spotted her parents rushing towards her. Their arms engulfing her a second later.

She felt warm and comfortable, feeling the exhaustion sweeping over her. Black spots appeared at the corner of her eyes, the exertion of the last weeks taking a toll on her but then she remembered the last few minutes, remembered that she was losing the connection to him and she pushed against the arms surrounding her, almost screaming at them to let her go.

He had slipped away. She had felt it.

Oh my God!

Did he lose him on the way over? Did he let go?

Her parents were staring confused at her when she shoved them away, her legs were shaking as she pushed herself up, her eyes searching frantically for him.

"Killian?" Emma shouted, the fear gripping her heart and squeezing it tightly. "Killian?"

The happiness she had felt just a few minutes ago vanished in a heartbeat, an emptiness overwhelming her.

He didn't make it. She had lost him. What if she would never find him again?

Her heart slowed down in her chest, the frantic beating ceasing, a deep aching settling over her body. The hope of getting another chance, another chance at happiness, crumbled. He was gone. And everything that could have been had vanished with him.

"Emma?"

She didn't recognize the voice, didn't want to react. Her heart had just been broken into a million pieces and for a second she just wanted to die.

"Emma!" Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her forward and the sorrow was burning so deep through her that she couldn't fight against it.

She didn't even look up as they stopped. She just felt numb and she wanted to be left alone. She wanted to have time to grieve. But then someone pulled her chin up and she looked into the warm eyes of her father.

"He is here, Emma."

The words didn't register with her at first. But then her eyes shot to the ground and her knees gave out under her as she saw his body lying on the ground.

He was here. He didn't leave her. She didn't lose her chance.

She dropped down on her knees, her shaking hands reaching for his face and she leaned forward, pressing her lips on his.

"You are here." She whispered, still hardly able to believe that she didn't lose him.

The black spots were back again, her vision swimming as she caressed his cheek with her fingers and before she lost consciousness she buried her face in the crook of his neck, the words coming out of her mouth not distinguishable for anyone else than her.

"Thank you! Thank you for not leaving me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy. You have no idea how much. **

**There is a small scene in this chapter that was inspired by **_Lunalove25_**'s review, a scene I didn't even consider before I read her review. It's probably not exactly what she wanted to see but I think it's pretty close. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She had been in and out of consciousness for the next hours, not really remembering anything that happened. At the end of the day they'd drugged her with a heavy dose of pain medication that had knocked her into a dreamless sleep.

She was certain the medication should have kept her asleep the whole night but she awoke when it was still dark outside, her eyes heavy with sleep and she needed a few seconds until she realized where she was and the moment she was aware of her surroundings only one thought occupied her mind.

_Killian_

She needed to see him. Right now!

She needed to make sure that he was okay, that he was still breathing, that she hadn't dreamed that he'd come back with her to Storybrooke. It took her several attempts until she was able to actually grip the blanket and pull it away from her body. Her movements were sluggish, her legs almost giving out under her as she stood up.

She stumbled towards the door, feeling as if he was drunk as the room began to swim in front of her. She almost fell into the door, her hand tightening around the knob and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

She crept out of the door, careful to not make any sound, certain that the night nurse would send her back into bed when she would stumble over her. She turned her head left and right, wondering where she might find him.

Something inside of her pulled her to the right and she didn't question her intuition. She could actually sense him, feel his presence behind the door and a weight was lifted off her shoulders. If she could feel him he had to be still alive. She opened his door carefully, walking slowly towards his bed, sitting down on the edge, her eyes roaming over his features.

Someone had trimmed his beard and cut his hair and he looked almost exactly like the last time she'd seen him in a hospital bed. So much had changed since then. She had been annoyed with him back then. Annoyed that he'd come to Storybrooke with Cora. His betrayal being still too fresh in her mind.

She'd denied the connection. She didn't want to have romantic feelings when it came to him. But she had. Even back then. Looking at the events of the last few weeks it wasn't really a surprise that she had felt almost immediately drawn to him. She didn't know why but their connection was special, ran deeper than anything she had felt ever before.

Her body began to tremble as the medication that was still running through her system wanted to pull her back into sleep. She knew she had to get back to her room before the night nurse would make her round. For one second she considered just slipping into bed with him, the urge to feel his body against hers almost overwhelming but knowing that the nurse would throw her out anyway she held herself back.

Leaning forward she cupped his face between her hands, brushing her lips over his, lingering on his mouth for a moment longer before she drew back and stood up slowly, glancing back over her shoulder once more before she slipped out of the door.

~K&E~

Seeing him had actually soothed her mind and she succumbed to the demands of her body, giving it the well needed rest. The next three days were mostly a blur until she woke up at the fourth day with a clear mind and like the last time her first coherent thought was about him.

_Killian_

Furrowing her brows, she lifted her hand, pressing her fingers against her lips. Had it been a dream or had he been in her room last night? She closed her eyes, trying to grasp the slippery memories, trying to drag them to the surface of her mind.

Fingers brushing over her skin, outlining her face, lips pressing softly against hers, whispered words reaching her ear.

_I love you_

Did he actually say that to her? She was already half way out of the bed, intending to go find him and ask him. If anything the last weeks had showed her that life was too short to wonder about such important things.

But before her feet hit the ground her door opened and in came her parents and Regina, her parents rushing towards her and hugging her, Mary Margaret kissing her cheeks over and over again, her eyes full of tears, her father standing beside her mother, his hand resting on her shoulder, a big grin adorning his face and Emma realized that she had to postpone her visit to Killian.

A few minutes later her parents stepped back from her bed, their eyes curiously searching hers and it took her a moment before she understood that they were actually waiting for her to start her explanation.

She still hadn't told them what actually happened in the weeks they were gone and she dreaded to tell them. She was certain Dr. Whale had told them about the marks and scars on her body and they could put a rather accurate picture together.

She would not tell them about the agony, the fear, the horror she went through. She would not tell them that at some points the only thing that had kept her alive was not the thought of coming back to Henry or her parents but Killian, his presence the only thing she could cling to. So she kept it vague, recapping the events in a few short sentences, finishing with telling them that they created a portal to come back to Storybrooke.

"You created a portal?" Regina asked surprised. "How?"

"Magic."

"You can't just create a portal with magic. There isn't a spell for that. The only time I heard about someone creating a portal was ..." Regina stopped mid-sentence, a flicker of surprise flashing over her face before an odd look appeared in her eyes. "Oh, Hook and you? Didn't see that coming."

"What do you mean, Regina?" Mary Margaret sounded concerned, her eyes flicking back and forth between Regina and Emma.

"There is only one way to create a portal without magic beans." Regina started her explanation, her face lighting up with excitement. "Two people need to unite their powers."

"So Hook helped her open a portal." David said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Does it matter how they actually created the portal?"

"No, not really. But not just everyone can unite their powers. They have to have a special connection." Regina elaborated. "They need to meld their minds to make it work."

"Is she right? Did Hook and you …?" Mary Margaret trailed off.

"Yes, we did." Emma said brusquely. How should she describe what had happened? How could anyone understand how she had felt when his mind was in her? They wouldn't understand. They couldn't.

"Regina, why are you looking at Emma as if she is some rare species you've never laid eyes on before?"

"Because this kind of mind meld is only possible between souls who are recognizing each other. Very old souls. Who lived a lot of lives. Always searching for each other. Searching for the one person that makes them whole. Living without the other is only a life half lived. They are never truly happy until they find each other."

"So you are telling us that Emma and Hook are soul mates?" Mary Margaret asked, incredulity tinting her voice.

"You don't look shocked." David said quietly as his eyes fell on his daughter.

"Because I'm not." Emma replied softly. "His mind was in me, David. I could feel him. And I recognized him. Something deep inside me recognized him."

A smile formed on her lips and she nodded more to herself than to anyone else. That explained a lot. After all she didn't believe in fairy tales and curses before her son appeared in her life. But she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Henry's step mum was the Evil Queen and she had fallen in love with Captain Hook.

_Soul mates? Souls that were finding each other over and over again? Eternal love?_

The last thought knocked the breath out of her. Eternal love? Was something like this really possible? But deep down she knew it was true. He was the one person who complemented her, the only person who could make her whole.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Dr. Whale entered, telling her that she would get discharged today but that she still had to take it slow for a few days and Emma's eyes lighted up with the prospect of getting out of the hospital.

Dr. Whale told her that he would send the nurse in with the discharge papers and he was almost out of the door when Emma shouted after him.

"Dr. Whale?" He poked his head back into the room and Emma asked quietly. "Hook … Killian … Is Mr. Jones going to be discharged today too?"

"He left about an hour ago."

~K&E~

She couldn't believe it. He had left without saying goodbye. She felt hurt and furious. But she'd decided to give him one night before she would seek him out and give him a piece of her mind.

Emma had refused to take the full dose of pain medication. It made her too drowsy and she wanted to have a clear head when she would confront him the next day. But she hadn't taken into consideration that the pills were also keeping the nightmares away.

She woke up with a start, her heart beating like a drum roll in her chest, her whole body trembling, her throat felt sore as if she had screamed her lungs out. Her hands were grasping desperately into the space beside her, frantically searching for the body that should lay beside her, fear gripping her hard as she couldn't find him.

They finally took it too far. He didn't make it. He was dead.

The pain ripped through her, making her gasp for air, her chest closing around her lungs and she lunched forward, the nightmare still having her firmly in its grasp and she tumbled over the edge of the bed, the shock of the impact finally yanking her out of it. Pressing her hands hard against the wooden floor, she tried to get her breathing under control, repeating the same words over and over in her head.

_He is alive. He is not dead. He is alive. _

_Alive. Alive. Alive._

Slumping back against the bed, she stared into the darkness, pulling her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. It didn't matter that she knew he was okay. The fear was still running through her body like cold ice, the chill enclosing her heart and squeezing it tightly.

There was only one way to chase away the chill. She needed to see him.

She stumbled to her feet, walking to the door like in trance. Her fingers grabbed the first jacket beside the door, her arms slipping into the sleeves, the scent of her father enveloping her and she opened the door silently, grateful that she hadn't woken up her parents.

The full moon was making everything sharper, the shadows less deep and when she reached the dock she could see the silhouette of the Jolly Roger clearly against the night sky. Her steps faltered as she came closer, sudden dread coming over her.

What if he was not on his ship?

But then she saw him standing on deck, his back turned to her and she released a relieved breath. Stopping a few feet away, she leaned against a lamppost, taking a few seconds to just watch him, the sight of him taking her breath away. He was just beautiful.

Her eyes swept once again over him, from head to toe, and a frown appeared between her brows. Something was nagging at the corner of her brain, something she should have seen right away, something was different. He was almost glowing in the darkness, the moonlight seemed to reflect from him and a silent gasp escaped her as she realized what caused these impressions.

He was wearing a white shirt.

* * *

**You will learn more about the 'dream' scene from Killian's POV in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You have no idea how much that means to me! I know it's been forever but my muse wasn't cooperating! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was better that way. She was better off without him. His soul and heart was coal black. Blackened by years and years of seeking revenge on the one man who took his love away. He'd only loved once before in his life and loving him had cost Milah her life. He would not take the chance that it could happen again. Not with Emma.

His hand clenched into a fist beside his body as he stared out on the ocean. He loved her. Maybe he'd already begun to fall for her when they'd climbed that beanstalk, her fierceness, her clear reluctance to let anyone close impressing him, making him want to tear her walls down and look at what she was hiding behind them.

But what could he give her? He was a pirate. A over three hundred year old man who'd lost his way a long time ago. She deserved better. She deserved a man who wasn't burdened with as many scars as he was.

But he couldn't leave her without seeing her one more time, so he'd slipped into her room, watching her sleep for quite some time, his heart and brain fighting a war inside him while he stared down at her. He didn't know how long he'd stayed standing beside her bed, unmoving, before he leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek, murmuring the words against her skin.

_I love you, Emma. I love you._

And he had left the hospital in the morning without saying goodbye, without seeing her one more time. He hadn't been sure he could leave her, that he could explain to her the reasons why he had to go. But he had to go. For her own good.

Then why was he still here? He should be miles away already. But something was holding him back. His heart was still with her and he couldn't leave. Not just yet.

He felt her before he even heard her and his heart thudded hard against his ribcage as he turned around slowly, meeting her gaze. She came and just then he realized that he had actually waited for her. He had hoped she would come to see him. He had hoped she would come to stop him.

She had lost considerable weight in the other realm and now she looked like the wind could blow her over. Everything in him urged him to walk over to her and just pull her into his arms and never let her go again but he stayed rooted to the spot.

"Did I dream it?" He almost couldn't hear her whispered words and for a second he contemplated denying to know what she was asking about but then he locked eyes with her again and couldn't.

"No, you didn't dream it." He replied softly.

"Then why did you leave without a word?" He could hear the accusation in her voice and he straightened, steeling himself for the confrontation he never wanted to have in the first place.

"Because you are better off without me, love."

"Says who?" Emma snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "Isn't it my decision what I want or don't want?"

"Believe me, darling. You don't want to go down that road."

"Why are you wearing a white shirt?" Her question threw him since she had completely changed the subject and he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he tried to understand where she was going with the question.

"It was the first I grabbed."

"I don't believe you. You've always worn black." She said calmly and stepping closer, she unfolded her arms and lifted her hand, her fingers brushing along the rim of his shirt, her voice turning low as she continued. "You don't need it."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have a black soul, Killian. Stop thinking so low of yourself."

He sucked in a surprised breath, stepping back, putting much needed space between them. Why was he even surprised? She was always able to read him as well as he could read her. But he didn't even question his decision when he reached for the white shirt, he didn't put any deeper meaning into it. But she was right. Subconsciously he'd put it on in contrast to the blackness inside of him.

"You are a coward, Killian Jones." Her angry voice yanked him out of his thoughts and he turned around to her, baffled by the venom in her voice. "You are running away. You are running away from this."

"I'm not a coward!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Do you know why this works? Do you know why we have this unique connection?" Emma almost shouted, slamming her hand against his chest, blue sparks shooting out of her hand, his skin replying immediately with golden sparks. "Because we knew each other before we even met. Souls that are entwined for eternity. We were always meant to find each other. To become whole again. You and I ... we belong together."

She gulped hard, suddenly not able to say more, the words being stuck in her throat. She didn't want to beg and hating herself for even considering to beg. But her heart constricted painfully in her chest as she saw the conflicting emotions that flickered over his eyes and her voice was almost breaking as she whispered. "Stay!"

For a few moments he didn't move, his chest heaving under her fingers, but then suddenly the expression in his eyes changed and before she could decipher what it meant his lips crashed down on hers, their auras sparking to life and mixing together. Her skin was burning, her whole body was set on fire. Everything was glowing around them, their auras pulsating in a whirlwind of blue and gold as he took her mouth hungrily, pressing his body into hers, his hands roaming over her body and suddenly she froze, leaning back and grabbing his left arm.

Hands. She had felt hands. Plural. Both of them.

The hook was gone, the contraption was lying on the ground and he clearly hadn't realized any of it, too consumed by the heat and passion running through his body as he leaned down and captured her lips in another searing kiss.

"Killian?" Emma whispered hoarsely, pushing him away, her eyes flitting back to his left wrist. "Your hand!"

He stared at her confused before he followed her gaze and let out a surprised yelp as his eyes fell on the glowing light at the end of his left arm. He had a hand. A hand he could actually use and flexing his fingers he stared in complete awe at his shimmering hand and then he locked eyes with her, reaching up with both his hands, tears shooting into her eyes as he smiled down at her and cupped her face, his shimmering hand feeling as real as his other one.

She didn't know how it was possible but she didn't even question it anymore. She'd accepted that whatever connected them was stronger and more powerful than everything she'd seen before.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards his cabin, closing the door firmly behind her and not even stopping for a second before he started to undress her. As they were finally both naked he pulled her into his arms and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed and lowering her down on it slowly before he joined her.

Settling between her legs, he locked eyes with her, the glowing light of blue and gold surrounding them making the situation feel slightly surreal but the moment he entered her the energy of her magic swept over their bodies, everything sizzled, her whole body vibrated and then she could hear him. Hear him in her mind.

_Let me in, love!_

And she did. She had never believed in the whole becoming one but what happened with Killian and her right now couldn't be described in any other way. She couldn't feel the borders of her body anymore. She was one with him. The breath whooshed out of her as she actually felt him slipping into her. His conscience settling beside hers, his mind wrapping itself around hers and the last remnants of her walls crumbled down as she opened herself up for him completely.

She could swear that time slowed down, everything moving in slow motion as he made love to her and their connection was almost too much to bear, the sensations nearly overwhelming and then she exploded, the fire consuming her, racing through her body and she could feel him everywhere inside her, could feel the emotions that were rushing through him and she opened her eyes, staring up at him, the blue and golden swirls around his body making him look like some Greek God and then everything around her exploded into a blue-golden ball of light, lifting her up and throwing her over the edge, his name dying on her lips as she was sucked into the maelstrom, her mind going blank as all she was left with was a feeling of pure perfection.

~K&E~

His cabin looked like a battlefield. They'd apparently knocked quite some things to the ground and she couldn't even remember knocking down anything. All she could remember was his presence in her, surrounding her, his aura, his mind, his body being one with hers. Turning around, she wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head on his chest and inhaling a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a second, knowing that she couldn't postpone it any longer. She needed to know his answer. Now.

"Are you still going?" Emma whispered, not able to look him in the eyes. She would let him go. She would not beg if he wanted to go. If he would abandon her like everyone else in her life she would not stand in his way. The seconds ticked by without him giving her an answer and her heart dropped into her stomach.

He would leave her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly, his lips brushing over her forehead, his arm tightening around her. "I'm staying."

Releasing a shuddering breath, she relaxed in relief, pressing her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She felt him relax under her, his breath evening out and she flattened her hand over his chest, feeling his heart beat under her fingers and convinced that he wouldn't hear her she whispered.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

He opened his eyes, careful to keep his breaths even. He didn't want her to realize that he was still awake. Up until this moment he hadn't known how much he needed her to say it back. But he also knew that she was not ready to say it to his face. But it didn't matter. He had heard her. That was enough for now.


End file.
